The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Using the internet, many websites and online applications provide content from outside sources. Content items can range from text to images to videos which often provide additional information to the website. For instance, websites may display images representing articles from different websites, banner advertisements, gameplay statistics from one or more online games, and/or other digital content elements obtained from outside the website.
While there is often a requester for the digital images, such as a manufacturer of a consumer-packaged good (CPG), there may be other information that is relevant to the user of the client computing device that is not part of the requested image. For instance, while the manufacturer of the CPGs may want to display a banner advertisement for one or more of their products, the banner advertisement may be more effective if it can include identification of locations to purchase the CPGs and or offers to reduce the price of the CPGs.
While different content items may be relevant to a user of a client computing device, the digital image tends to be static as it is displayed when the user accesses the website. Often the use of a single static image is based on the requirements of the websites which may only have a single location available for a single image.
Additionally, while the requester of the image may have an interest in an image that includes information from other sources that is relevant to the client computing device, generating an image for each possible combination of elements becomes cost prohibitive, especially as the number of elements rises. For instance, if the image requester wishes for images with a first element of two options based on the imager requester content and a second element of two options based on outside content, the image requester would need to generate four different images. As the number of elements and number of options for each element rises, the number of images rises exponentially, with twenty-seven images needed for three elements with three options for each.
The difficulty in incorporating elements from different locations further makes it difficult to customize an image to a client computing device. With singular static images, the level of granularity that is possible is limited by the number of images that are generated. Thus, an image generator is unable to factor in different types of preferences, location data, and data from outside content providers to personalize the images without pre-generated images for each possible combination.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a system that dynamically generates images for display based on information from the client computing device which includes digital content items received from a plurality of sources.